You Found Me
by cliquecouture-xo
Summary: Arianna Harrington knows that she's not perfect. Is that why her father, Derrick Harrington left their family? Is she to blame? One day, she sets out to find her father...will it bring their family back together, or make things worse? R


**A/N:**** I reaaally shouldn't be starting another story! LOL I'm sorry. But I just had to write this. Ideas come and go, so I just write them down quickly. But I have the next chapter of **_**Maybe One Day you'll feel the same**___**all done and ready to upload…but I need some ideas for my other story, which is called: **_**I'll Never Get over You**_**.**** But yeah, I'll upload them tomorrow, alright? R&R! **

16-year old Arianna Harrington has always thought that there was something wrong with her. Whenever she looked in the mirror, she _always _thought of her father. When she looked in the mirror, the same cocky, teasing smile was always on her face. Her curious amber eyes would twinkle back. But no, Arianna obviously had a problem with her. Otherwise she wouldn't be standing out here in the cold, waiting for her _'boyfriend' _Trent. He'd left her out in the dark, cold street, saying that he'd be there on time. Her boyfriend obviously thought that there was something wrong with her-and Arianna didn't handle imperfection well, just like her mother. Her father left her family-he probably thought that something was wrong with her too. All her life, she'd been wondering what she'd done wrong. Every Christmas and birthday, she'd wish for him to come back, writing endless letters to him, promising that she'd be a good girl, and help out her mother with chores. Those letters were never sent. By age eleven, she'd decided to give up on the idea-her father was never going to come back, was he? She'd found the stash of letters that were supposedly 'sent.' She never sent another letter soon after that. Fingers freezing, she sent a quick text to Trent, saying that she'd be home if he needed her. But she was _not _going home, god no. She'd be going somewhere else tonight.

"_Hola_, Arianna!" Alicia Hotz gushed, pulling Arianna into a tight hug, as soon as she'd opened the front door. Arianna breathed in the sweet and spicy smell of her godmother's Angel perfume. "Nice to see you again, Arianna," her godfather, Josh Hotz smiled, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Does your mom know you're here?" Alicia asked suddenly, her eyes hardening with fear. Arianna shook her head, which was damp with melting snowflakes. "I hope she's forgiven us," Alicia murmured. Recently, two weeks ago, Massie had found out that Alicia and Josh had been telling her about her biological father. Arianna couldn't understand her mother. Massie Harrington was a successful, beautiful business woman. She flinched whenever people called her Ms. Harrington. She'd flinch sometimes whenever Arianna smiled or laughed-Arianna knew that her smile and chuckle was identical to her father's. Sometimes, Arianna would catch her mother staring into space, often crying, and then never talk for days. Sometimes, Arianna thought that her own _mother _had a problem with her too.

"_You have Massie's eyes," Alicia said thoughtfully, staring into Arianna's eyes. "But you have Derrick's laugh, and his smile," Josh added. "She is so like him," Alicia agreed, nodding. "Please tell me some more," Arianna pleaded. Josh and Alicia gave each other a thoughtful look. "He was on the soccer team most of his school years. He was team captain for all of them. He was Prom King." Arianna knew about her family's success-she knew that she'd never be able to do anything that great. "I think that Arianna will be Prom Queen," Diego Hotz, 10-year old son of the Hotz's said loyally, shooting Arianna a toothless smile." _

"Give me his phone number. Please," Arianna begged suddenly, looking into both Alicia and Josh's dark brown eyes. "Oh, sweetheart," Alicia sighed, stroking Arianna's caramel brown hair, which had been honey blonde when she was younger. "We don't know his contact information, Ari," Josh said quietly. "I can't take it anymore. Mom needs him. _I _need him," Arianna admitted. The adults both remained quiet. "Fine. I'll Google him. Facebook him too, freaking _Twitter_ if I have to," she snapped, turning her back on the both of them. "See you later," she muttered, closing the door behind her firmly. She hurried down the snow covered steps, and hailed a taxi.

"Mom?" Arianna asked gently, as she opened the door, and then shut it quietly behind her. She went up the stairs slowly to her mother's bedroom, and opened the door. In there, it was Massie Harrington, trying on a sparkling Vera Wang dress, and packing things into her suitcase. _I hope she didn't take that from my closet again_, Arianna thought, annoyed. "Nice dress," Arianna piped out. "Where are you going?" "Business trip, sweetie," Massie answered. "There's going to be a lot of receptions," she explained. "Oh. Perfect," Arianna said, a smile forming slowly on her lips. Just enough time to find her Dad.

"What exactly do you _know _about him?" Lily Fisher asked, her blue eyes full of curiosity. Lily Fisher and Arianna were both sitting in a comfortable booth in the local Starbucks, huddled over their lattes. Lily had been Arianna's longtime best friend-just like their mothers. "His last name is Harrington," Arianna supplied. Lily rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped Arianna's arm. "I know that part. What else do you know?" "His first name is Derrick." Arianna remained silent after that. "Is that all you know?" Lily asked, nibbling at her lip. "It'll be easy, Lily! I'll just type in his name on Google, and search on all of the social network websites." "What if that doesn't work?" Lily asked quietly. "Lily! Now I'm probably going to jinx my chances," Arianna scolded, half joking. "Well, I'll help you find him," Lily reassured her. "Alicia and Josh refuse to be a part of it," Arianna sighed. "They think that it's a stupid idea." She took a sip of her steaming latte, almost burning her tongue. "But Ari, think about it. He could've moved to Europe," Lily pointed out. "Doubt it," Arianna said confidently, hoping that it wasn't true.


End file.
